


Shadows

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the Doctor really can't explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

The Doctor gripped River's elbow and jerked her backwards abruptly, and she nearly tripped over him just trying to stay on her feet. She almost elbowed him - because honestly, he could just _tell her_ to look out, there was no need to manhandle her - but decided to hold off until she heard the _reason_ for it. If it sounded stupid, _then_ she could smack him.

"What was that for?" she demanded, glancing around the snowy woods with a frown. She didn't see any traps she'd been about to step in, any lurking monsters ready to pounce at her - and after a certain amount of time with the Doctor, you did tend to develop an eye for those things.

The Doctor nodded to the ground, and it took her a moment to even see what he was indicating - just a shadow, a patch of darkness on the snow. She looked over at him, eyebrows raised. "A shadow?"

"A shadow that's not being cast," he corrected her, staring at it with a distant look she knew well. It was the look that meant memories he couldn't share with her, things she wasn't yet allowed to know. After a moment, he shook his head, and sidestepped a little, tugging her a bit further away from it. "Just... stay out of it. That's all."

She realised he still hadn't let go of her arm, and she decided to let the question pass, this once, without an explanation.


End file.
